


I found my home

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean and Sam leave Castiel alone for a day, to get the rest of the family together for Christmas. While they’re gone someone tries to break into the bunker. Castiel has some fun.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	I found my home

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand here is Day 21!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [Foxymoley!](https://foxymoley.tumblr.com/a) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Home Alone

“Okay I think we have everything.” Dean says, while he looks through all the stuff in his bag. Sam is already waiting at the front door while Dean checks over his weapons again on their war table.

“Dean, we will be late!” Sam yells and Dean nods.

“Yeah yeah. So will you be okay?” Dean says and this time he looks up at Castiel, who sits at the war table. Castiel watches the hunter, he knows that Dean always gets worried when he leaves him behind.

Oh, how the tables have turned.

“I will Dean and you will be back tomorrow already, right?” Castiel says and he gets up, so he can round the table. Dean bites on his lower lip and nods. He and Sam will collect Jody, Claire and Alex to they could celebrate Christmas together.

Jody had busted her knee and Dean was happy to drive them to the bunker. (Of course, ignoring Claire’s bitching about how she could drive herself.)

“Yeah. Just want you to be careful.” Dean whispers, as if Castiel is the one driving outside in the snow. Since Castiel is low on his grace, Dean is always so soft with him and he would never admit it, but he likes this side of Dean.

“Dean, man!” Sam yells again, looking over the balcony. Dean rolls his eyes.

“Now go.” Castiel says, but he takes a step closer and takes Dean’s hands into his own. Dean smiles and presses a short kiss to Castiel’s lips. The angel has a hard time to not get lost in it.

“It’s just that I’ll miss you.” Dean whispers quietly and Castiel chuckles. Dean really is a mother hen. When Sam coughs very loudly, Dean shoulders his bag and walks up the stairs. He waves at Castiel, his face covered in a soft blush, and then they are gone.

Castiel smiles to himself. He would just try to have a quiet day. 

“Now it’s just me and you, Bunker.” Castiel says, while he strokes over the stoned wall. Since he isn’t using his grace so much for hunts anymore, he had focused it on other things and while he had always known the bunker was more than a building, now he can feel his magic.

“I think we should just spend the whole day watching movies.” Castiel says and the door towards the Dean cave opens on his own. Castiel grins and walks inside. Sam and Dean don’t know about the bunker’s power, but maybe Castiel would surprise them for Christmas with it.

It’s hours later and Castiel is watching the grinch again, when he hears a loud noise at the bunker’s door. Castiel turns to look at his phone, Dean would’ve sent him a message if he had to come back earlier, but he just send a heart an hour ago.

“This is weird.” Castiel whispers and he quietly gets up and walks back to the war room. The noise is even louder here and it sounds almost as if someone tries to break in. Castiel almost rolls his eyes, but then it turns into an evil grin.

“Bunker? Do you know the movie ‘Home Alone’?” Castiel asks and as an answer the bunker turns on the sink behind him. Castiel turns around and sees the bucket and also the soap. Yeah, this would be fun.

Castiel fills the bucket with water and soap, before he gets up the stairs and pours it all over steps. He laughs, when the bunker turns the temperature really low and even though it wouldn’t freeze, he still hopes the intruder falls flat on his ass. 

Castiel snaps his fingers and finds himself at the war table again, he hastily turns and walks towards their kitchen. Just in time for the door to be broken. Castiel looks at the stairs and has to swallow his laughter, when both guys, covered in black, fall down the stairs.

“What the actual fuck?” The taller guy says and Castiel snorts. That must have hurt. The smaller guy tries to scramble to his feet. Castiel wishes Dean and Sam could see this.

“Bunker? Can you send a message to Dean? Tell him to come home, just in case.” Castiel whispers and then he walks toward their wall cabinet. The bunker opens this and shows Castiel some knives. 

Castiel turns around and throws them at the guy, who is so surprised he doesn’t even trigger his gun. Instead the door closes behind him and the knives hit the door, right next to his head. Two knives go through his jacket, so he’s trapped. Castiel chuckles.

“Oh this is too easy.” Castiel says, when the other guy tries to open the door and the Bunker somehow electrocutes him. The doorknob is probably live wired. 

Castiel feels the bunker responding in his grace, that he should duck and when he does he hears the man still against the door, swearing. There is now Dean’s pie in his face and the kitchen table is on the ground.

“Oh perfect!” Castiel says and when the kitchen door opens the guy who was electrocuted, comes inside. Castiel just waves at him, before the lamp drops on the guy. He blacks out and Castiel sighs.

“Aw, too bad. It’s already over.” Castiel whispers and promptly sits on the taller intruder on the ground. The bunker seems to cheer and Castiel smiles at himself, when the small TV in the kitchen turns on.

He continues his movie and waits for the Winchesters.

“Cas? Cas! The bunker send me a message that you’re in trouble and… I think I’m going crazy because there is no way the Bunker can actually....” Dean babbles, while he runs into the kitchen, where Castiel is sitting on the intruder, he stops his sentence in the middle of it. 

“Yeah I told her to write you. But it’s okay, we got it under control.” Castiel answers and for the first time in his life he sees Dean faint. Sam catches his brother and Castiel laughs a bit.

He would make it up to Dean.

Maybe also with the Bunker’s help.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b3d444212176d7c46ae0cae2b2574e93/d0c40e84d1c5c07f-a5/s540x810/2b19fba31a8825db1e0747ac8cd9e892349e5021.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
